An ADC is a device for converting an analog signal into a digital code. The ADC samples the analog signal and converts the sampled analog signal into a digital code or digital signal corresponding to magnitude of the sampled analog signal. Among ADCs, an SAR ADC combines digital codes and compares the combined digital code with an analog signal to approximate to the analog signal.
In a high speed SAR ADC, the SAR ADC may operate at a conversion clock rate that is faster than the ADC throughput rate. Further, the circuitry within the feedback path may operate at a relatively high data rate during conversion.